Deadly Sleep
by historiangirl
Summary: Cronus found a new way to attack the young heroes. He makes one of the heroes fall asleep and make it impossible for him/her to wake up. Will the others find a way to wake him/her up before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_New fanfiction. I hope you'll like this one._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

Cronus was thinking as he looked at his pool. He needed to find faster an idea to destroy these kids. He tried to send many monsters, they always win. Greek mythology didn't have 1000 monsters. He started to don't have idea for winning. Everytime he thought he actually win, they always find a way to stop him, to destroy his plans. He even tried to destroy them with Thanatos, the god of death, but it didn't work at...

''Wait a sec...'' He thought like crazy about Thanatos and his smile widener. He laughed diabolically as he disappeared from his place to find what he needed for his plan. This time, he wondered if the kids will win. He'll make sure they won't be able to make a plan in time. This time, it'll be the death of one of them, he'll be sure.

* * *

At New Olympia, the young heroes were in school. They were all trying to stay awake and concentrate during their math class. The teacher was explaining as she showed by drawing on the board what were the solutions for their homework of the last class.

''So, for this problem, you must use the Pythagorean theorem to find the measure X and after that, you can find the...''

Atlanta's eyes slowly wanted to close by themselves, her head looked for her more heavy than usual. Okay, she knew this class was boring, but in that point? She was very closer to fall asleep, but she fought the sleep the hardest she could. She tried to think about things that made her stay awake, but it didn't work. She jumped high when she heard a ruler slapped on her desk.

''Miss, you must listening in class, not falling asleep.'' The teacher was in front of Atlanta's desk and she sounded angry. Everyone looked in their direction. Habitually, Atlanta will be blushing hard but this time, she was too tired just to remark the whole class was looking at them. Atlanta looked the teacher, but her vision began to blur.

''I know... Sorry. I...'' Okay, that was too much for Atlanta, she was beginning to pant and her head turned too much. ''I don't feel so good. Can... can I see the nurse?''

The teacher's glare softer as she saw her student didn't feel well. ''Yes, sure. Go.''

''I'll go with her.'' Everyone looked at Archie. His hand was rising. ''Please, can I go with her. You know, to be sure she arrives in the infirmary in one piece. I'm worry she'll fall unconscious in the corridor.''

''You're right, go with her. Come back after.'' He rose and went to Atlanta. She tried to rise but she almost fell backward. The whole class gasped but Archie grabbed her wrist before she could fall.

''Got you. I got you. Come, you need to rest.'' He pulled her closer to him, his arm around her shoulder. He took her bag after the student next to Atlanta placed her things inside and guided her to the exit. Once they were away from the door...

''Forget the infirmary.'' Archie stopped the second he heard it. He looked down at her, the eyes completely round.

''Say what! Do you see how you look right now? You must...''

''Chiron, please. I'm sure it not normal.'' Atlanta placed her hand on her head, a headache began hard. Archie understood faster what she meant. They went at her locker to place her bag inside and, after, they when to the janitor closet. ''I must not fall asleep. I must not fall asleep.''

Atlanta kept repeating this sentence since they left her locker. Archie was very worry and the fact she kept repeating that send dread in his blood. ''Did you sleep well last night?'' He asked as they came in the janitor closet.

''Yes, I slept like a baby. It's not...'' Atlanta felt so dizzy. If Archie didn't hold her, she'll be on the floor right now.

''Chiron's office in turbo mode.'' Archie said, making Atlanta giggled and they run, well Atlanta tried to follow Archie's running. She was so tired, just walking was almost too much for her. They came in faster. ''Chiron!''

Chiron was looking at a parchment and he turned to them. He gasped as he saw Atlanta. ''My poor child. Are you alright?''

''I don't... think.'' Atlanta was very close to lie on the floor. Archie tried his best to keep her up.

''Archie, can you help her to go to the couch?'' The centaur asked.

''No. Not the... couch. I'll...'' Archie shushed her and guide her to the couch.

''It's alright Lanta. Chiron will just check.'' Archie helped her to lie on the couch. The second Atlanta's head touched the pillow, she fell asleep. Chiron went to them.

''So, what's the problem?'' Archie rubbed the back of his head.

''Well, we were in math class and... Lanta, can you try to tell him what happen? Atlanta?'' He gently shook her shoulder as he remarked she didn't answer to his question. She didn't wake up, she even didn't react at all. ''My, my. She told me she was tired, but in that point?''

''Archie, can you went back to class? I'll take care of her.'' Archie nodded and ran back to class. He opened the door of his classroom and everyone looked him. He lightly blushed.

''She's alright?'' The teacher asked. Archie went to his desk faster, he felt his cheek so hot in embarrassment.

''I think. The nurse was talking to send her back to the dorm, so she can sleep.'' He answered as he took his pencil for writing the notes on the board.

''Good. So, as I was saying, to resume, for finding if the parabola is open up or down, you just use the base formula and finding zero is with the formula I write before...'' Archie just dropped his pencil. He was completely lost. He didn't know what the two formulas she was talking about were. A ball of paper fell on his desk. He took it and read it faster before the teacher saw him.

'Just listen, I'll let you borrow my notes later. Ask Odie after if you didn't understand.'

Archie smiled as he recognized Jay's handwriting. He turned his head to the leader who was writing in his notebook, happy Jay could save him from math.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

''Whoa! What is that? Odie, how I'm suppose to do that part?'' They were walking in the school, to the janitor closet. Archie was trying to understand Jay's notes but that wasn't easy. Odie was trying to help him the best he could.

''Listen, you must find first the zero, either way, you can't find if the parabola is to the up or to the down... or not at all.'' Odie explained as he pointed some parts of the notes.

''Alright, and... How in hell are you writing Jay? What is that here?'' Archie asked, pointed a part on Jay's notebook. Jay looked and sighed.

''Sorry, I write faster. I write b2 – 4ac.''

''Thanks. I was missing a part of the formula. Gods, you really wrote badly when you write faster.'' Archie said as he wrote in his own notebook.

''The teacher speak faster, I was obligate to follow if I didn't want to lose a part.'' Jay was to place his pendent to open the door when Theresa grabbed faster his wrist, stopping him.

''Someone's coming.'' She whispered and they turned faster. They waited, their back on the door. A couple were walking toward them.

''Hey, what are you doing here you 6?'' The girl asked, hugging her boyfriend arm.

''We all make a mess. We're waiting for the janitor for some mops and other things.'' Neil answered faster, before someone else said something.

''Good luck. He's maybe not here and the door is always locked. He's maybe worry to find couple in there.'' The boy said and his girlfriend blushed as they continuous their walk. The heroes sighed in relief when the couple went away.

''Lucky for us you were here Theresa.'' Herry said as Jay opened the door. They came in and Jay opened the light.

''Damn Jay! I'm closer to ask you to read it for me. I can't read it!'' Archie almost screamed to his leader. They traversed the blue wall and went to Chiron's office.

''I told you Archie, my writing is... Morpheus?'' They stopped and saw Morpheus walking. He looked tired, like he just woke up and looked the heroes as he heard his name.

''Oh! Hey Theresa. Long time. Boys.'' They salute the god and went to him.

''What are you doing here?'' Theresa asked. The prince of sleep rubbed his beard as he sighed.

''Chiron called me. A big problem with one of the heroes. Not cool if you want my opinion. He said he can't wake her up and he wants my opinion.'' Archie completely turned white.

''Oh no! Atlanta!'' Archie was to run to Chiron's office but Jay stopped him by holding him by his shoulder.

''Archie, we can't. Are you forget...''

''What are you talking about? I let you to go...'' Morpheus didn't finish his sentence, Archie was already running to see Atlanta. He opened the door and see Atlanta still sleeping peacefully on the couch. Chiron looked him, annoying.

''Archie! I told you 1000 times: wait outside until...''

''Chiron, let him alone. I let the kids came inside.'' Morpheus said as him and the other heroes came in. Chiron sighed.

''Alright, but stay away please.'' They nodded and let Morpheus did his job. He sat next to Atlanta and placed his fingers on her temples. He closed his eyes and concentrate.

''Don't fall asleep.'' Theresa warned him and he sighed. He opened his eyes and let his arms fell.

''No, no. I won't, don't worry. Chiron, big trouble. She's in a state similar to a coma.'' Morpheus said as he rose from the couch. The heroes gasped in surprise.

''Atlanta is in coma?'' Archie screamed to Morpheus and the god looked in with at annoying look.

''I said a state similar to coma. I never said...''

''You said she's in coma. Oh gods! That's...'' Chiron went faster to Archie. He placed his hand on the warrior's shoulder.

''Archie, just breath. See now, Morpheus, why I wanted they wait outside?'' Chiron said and Morpheus looked surprise.

''I... I got it. Listen, there is a big different between her state and a coma. In coma, you can talk and the person will listen to you. More, it's caused by mortal problem, such accident. In her state, it's like she's in deep sleep, more deep that you, mortal, can go during night. She just falling asleep, but too deep for you to rejoin her.''

''So, she'll won't wake up if we try to wake her?'' Neil asked and Archie looked the god, eyes filled with hope, very close to cry. Morpheus sighed.

''Even if you try an alarm clock, no, she won't wake up. An earthquake can pass, she won't feel it at all.'' The young heroes looked devastated. ''But I can't understand how she went to a state like that. That's the work of a god, I'm sure at 100%.''

''Cronus?'' Jay asked and Morpheus laughed.

''Cronus? You're joking? I was thinking about the king of sleep.''

''The king of sleep? Wait, you're the prince. The king of sleep is... Hypnos?'' Theresa asked and Morpheus nodded.

''Yep! My father. He's on the underworld, on a cavern. He's the only one I can see who can do a thing like that. He can just slap fingers and people fall asleep. What I don't understand is why he did that? Habitually, he just sleeps, don't give a care about gods' war.''

''So, do you think Cronus oblige him to do that to Atlanta?'' Jay asked and Morpheus shrugged.

''Possible. Depend on what Cronus makes like deal.''

''Well, we'll...'' Jay couldn't finish, Hermes flew in the room faster.

''Cronus is attacking!''


	3. Chapter 3

_Healme13: I'm still working on his desing but I don't think he'll look that much to Thanatos. I have like idea he will be more like his son, Morpheus._

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

The heroes passed by Hermes' portal to went to the top of a building. Cronus was in front of them. His giants were with him, behind him, doing nothing. They were staring at the young heroes, can't wait to fight them. Cronus' arms were crossed behind his back and he was just smiling.

''There is my favorite heroes. Oh, but one's missing. Did she fall asleep?'' He asked with an innocence voice. Archie was red by rage. His fists clenched, almost drawing blood as he was tremble in anger.

''You! You're so dead!'' Cronus just laughed. The giants ran to them, didn't need to Cronus to tell them to go. The heroes fought them harder than usual, Archie almost killed the giant he was fighting.

''Stop. Time to go back.'' The giants didn't need to hear it twice. They ran the best they could in the portal Cronus just opened. Cronus was to follow them when he threw his scythe to the heroes.

''Look out!'' Odie screamed. Archie and Neil jumped away, Theresa lower herself. Herry and Odie were just away for the direction of the scythe.

''Have fun!'' He waved to them and left. They were confused about the last sentence Cronus said.

''Have fun? About what? About what happen to...'' Herry didn't finish, Neil shrieked in panic. They turned to him and Theresa shrieked too, the other gasped in fear and surprise. Jay had Cronus' scythe right on the stomach. He was still up on his legs, the face showed panic and confusion.

''Oh damn it! Jay!'' Odie said and they all ran to him. He didn't move, the hands closer to his wound.

''Jay, are you still with us?'' Neil asked. Jay slowly came to himself and he fell backward. They catch him before he could hit the ground.

''Got you buddy! It's alright.'' Herry said as he held him under his shoulders.

''Lay him on his side.'' Odie said and Herry do like Odie said. Theresa went on her knee. Jay began to pant, tremble, sweating and sometime groaned. She placed her hand on the scythe.

''Theresa! Don't! You'll...''

''Odie! Shut up! Let me do it!'' Theresa said and she closed her eyes. Her hands went violet and after, the scythe went violet too. When Theresa pulled her hands away, the scythe went normal. ''In case you all forget, it's Cronus' scythe. He can still use it to kill Jay. I place a shell against Cronus' power. He's save... well, for now.''

''Oh. Sorry, I thought you were to pull it out.'' Odie said.

''What happen if we take it off now?'' Neil asked are he rubbed his head.

''Easy, bleeding and a strong one. With the scythe still on, the bleeding is low and...'' As Odie explained, Jay coughed and some spots of blood came out. They gasped in surprise and fear. ''Okay, no time to explain more.''

''The pain... it's...'' Theresa shushed Jay as she took off the blood of his mouth with her hand and she caressed his shoulder.

''Try to don't speak. It's alright.'' Odie was calling Hermes on his PMR and a portal opened. Herry took delicately Jay in his arms. Theresa, for calming Jay, passed her fingers on Jay's hair.

''Don't... please...'' He said as he tried to get his head away from her fingers.

''What Jay? What the problem?'' Theresa asked.

''Your fingers... I'll fall... asleep. I... don't...'' Herry shushed him.

''You're afraid to have the same thing Atlanta have?'' Herry asked and Jay nodded, tears began to fall. He was very afraid. Theresa had a sad smile and pulled her fingers away. They went to the portal and Jay began to fight to the sleepiness. They ran to Chiron's office. When they came in, they were surprise to find the couch empty.

''By Zeus' love! What happen?'' Chiron asked as he ran to them. Herry lay Jay on the couch on his side.

''Cronus throw his scythe and Jay got it. Where's Atlanta?'' Archie asked.

''Artemis took her in her room in case something like that happen.'' Chiron explained as he looked at Jay. ''Someone, get Hera here!''

Archie ran to Hera's office and, three minutes later, they came back. Hera ran to Jay.

''Oh dear! Chiron, I think we'll need help this time.'' Hera said and the heroes looked worry.

''Help? By who? It's that bad?'' They asked and Hera stopped them before she heard more questions.

''By...'' Hera didn't finish her sentence, they heard a explosion coming from the next room.

''Damn! What Dionysus is doing this time?'' Odie asked.

''A new soap the last time I saw him.'' Hera answered. The teenagers rose an eyebrow.

''A soap? Since when a soap explode?'' Theresa asked.

''I don't know but this time, Dionysus has a help. It's her we need.'' Hera said.

''Her? Who will...'' Neil didn't finish, they heard a girl screamed before something faster pass on the floor. They tried to avoid this thing, some of the heroes fell backward. The thing hit the wall and they saw it was a girl with black hair. She was a little confused. Theresa and Odie ran to her.

''Are you alright?'' Theresa asked as she lowered herself. The young goddess smiled.

''More than ever! It's work! Tell Dionysus his soap work!'' She said as she rose her arm, her finger pointed the ceiling. Theresa rose an eyebrow.

''Er, yeah. Are you sure you didn't hit your head?''

''If I were you, I'll wait before saying it work. I know no one who will use a soap that slippy. Well, good thing, it washes the floor.'' They heard a big boom and they looked behind them. Chiron fell on the floor after walked on the trail the goddess left behind her. ''Never mind. It's too dangerous.''

''Yes, I'm agree.'' The goddess looked Hera and gasped when she saw Jay with the scythe on his stomach.

''Oh by all the illness in the world! Why you didn't warn me about this poor boy?'' She tried to rise but the floor was too slippy. ''Need a hand.''

Theresa and Odie helped her to rise. She went to Jay not by walking but by skating.

''Er, what the hell are you doing?'' Herry asked.

''I still have soap under my sandals. Well, time to... What the... What kind of magic this scythe have?'' She asked, feeling something strange with it.

''Mine. I blocked Cronus' power with it. It's alright?'' Theresa asked and the goddess nodded. She sat next to Jay.

''So, you must be Jay, right?'' Jay nodded, his eyes having difficulty to be open. ''I'm Panacea, daughter of Asclepius. That's going to hurt a lot. It'll be better for you to maybe bite a pillow to don't scream.''

''A pillow?'' Jay asked, sounded uncertain. Archie gasped as he had an idea. He took a towel and rolled it. He went to Jay.

''There Jay. Bite this towel. It'll be better than the pillow, no risk to have feathers in the mouth after.'' Archie winked and Jay giggled. He helped his leader by placing the towel in his mouth. Archie went back with the others and wait.

''Alright. Get ready, in 3. 1... 2... 3! '' She pulled out the scythe and Jay let out a terrible scream of pain the towel muffled. When he stopped, Panacea took the towel off. She caressed the top of his head to calm him. ''Okay, okay. Breathe a sec. It's alright.''

Jay let out some Greek swearing as tears fell out. ''Panacea, he's bleeding!'' Odie warned the goddess and she placed back the towel in Jay's mouth.

''I know, I know. He needed to breathe a little. Jay, it's going to hurt again. Hang on.'' Jay grabbed the edge of the couch. Panacea placed her hand on each hole the scythe caused and she used her power to cure Jay. He let another terrible scream of pain the towel muffled again. Her power placed back the blood on the organs, the organs cured and the holes closed. Jay almost lost conscious with the pain. When she finish, she took off faster the towel from Jay's mouth and he coughed.

''You're okay?'' Neil asked as Panacea helped him to lie on his back.

''I'll survive... I think.'' Panacea hit him lightly on his arm.

''You'll survive. Now, take a good sleep and...''

''No, no sleep.'' The three gods were surprise.

''He's afraid to have the same thing Atlanta has... and us too.'' Neil explained.

''I heard about that. I don't think that will touch you too.'' The young goddess tried to say to calm the heroes, but it didn't work. ''Anyway, I have to go. Go easy and no fight for one week. Either way, you wound risk to open again. Got it?''

Jay nodded and Panacea skating back to Dionysus' lab. Hera sat next to Jay and caressed his head, like a mother do for her child.

''Hera, don't. I'll...'' She shushed him.

''That's the point. Sleep, I'll protect you.'' Jay calmed and fell asleep faster. ''Hermes.''

Hermes came faster, the door slammed. Jay almost waked up, groaned in protest. Hera glared the messenger and he gulped.

''Sorry, I didn't know he was sleeping. You call me Hera?'' Hermes whispering, afraid to wake up Jay and make Hera angry.

''Yes, bring the heroes to their mentor and tell to them the kids will sleep in their room, under their protection.''

''Is it a good idea to Odie to sleep in my office? I mean...''

''You have a bed in there, he can sleep here.'' Hermes sighed and signed the heroes to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Guest: The story is on status In-Progress, it will be more chapters. I just need time to write and correct them._

_Thank you for the reviews, glad I made you laugh._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

The heroes followed Hermes in the secret wing of the school. Hermes was flying and sometime, he looked the heroes behind him. Just by a look, he could tell they were all afraid and worry.

''I'm sure I'll have a bad sleep.'' Archie said, his arms crossed.

''Sure, with Ares. That's going to be bad.'' Herry said.

''10 bucks he'll make him sleep on the floor with a cold blanket.'' Neil said.

''I'm in.'' Theresa said back. Hermes giggled and looked at them.

''Come on. Ares is not a monster.'' By the look on the 5 heroes' face, Hermes understood he couldn't change their point of view. He flew to a door and he opened it. ''Heracles. Message from Hera: mentors must pass the night with their students. They are afraid to have what Atlanta has.''

''Seriously? Herry, I think we'll need to have a big talk.'' Herry sighed and came in the room. Hermes closed the door behind Herry. They went to the other doors, Persephone and Aphrodite were agreeing to Hera's order. In final, Archie and Odie were left. Hermes opened Ares' door for his room.

''Ares. Message from Hera: mentors must pass the night with their students. They are afraid to have what Atlanta has.''

''Ah! Let him come in.'' Archie gulped. He saluted Odie and came in. He closed the door behind him. Ares was in front of him, the arms crossed. ''So, you're afraid, right?''

''Yes, I am. Do you saw what happen to Atlanta? It's maybe contagious.'' Archie tried to stay neutral while he was talking with Ares. After all, he didn't want to lose his calm in front of the god of war.

''Ha! You're a warrior. A warrior don't...''

''Don't start that shit with me again!'' Archie screamed. This time, his anger broke to his control. ''My girlfriend is in coma! My leader almost dies by Cronus! And what my mentor find to say to calm me is his usual a warrior do it or do that! Worst day ever!''

Archie's breath began to be faster as he hyperventilates. He fell on his knees, a hand on his heart and Ares ran to him. He went to his knee and placed his hand on Archie's shoulder.

''Archie! What happen? Are you...'' Ares understand Archie was panicking. He caressed his back, hoping to calm his student. Archie slowly calm as he felt the hand on his back. ''Cold down, you scared me. You're okay?''

''I think. Since when you're afraid?'' Ares sighed and hugged him. Archie yelped in surprise.

''I was afraid to lost you by my fault. Can a god be afraid sometime?'' Archie couldn't answer, he was too surprise. His eyes slowly close, the emotions he had today drained all his energy. He fell asleep in Ares' arms, feeling safe. ''Archie? Are you still with me?''

Ares slowly broke the hug to find Archie sleeping on him. Ares smiled as he took Archie in his arms to place him on a bed in the other side of the room. Ares didn't want to admit it, but Archie was like a son for him, a son he wanted to protect in all cost. He lay him on the bed and placed a blanket on him.

''There.'' Ares thought twice and placed a second blanket. He was afraid than Archie went cold. In his surprise, Archie pushed away the second blanket. ''Archie? Are you awake?''

No answer. He was still asleep. Ares tested it and replaced the blanket. Archie groaned and pushed it back away. Ares smiled, founded funny to see what a mortal can do when his asleep.

''Have a good night, warrior.''

* * *

The next morning, Archie was confused as he woke up. It took him some second to remember he slept in Ares' room. He was pretty surprise to find out he was on a bed with a blanket on and a second pulled at his feet. He sat and spotted Ares sat on a chair at his desk, writing.

''Good morning Archie. Good sleep?'' Ares asked, not looking at him. Archie stretched as he yawned.

''Surprising, yes. Er Ares? Why I have a blanket at my feet?'' Archie asked as he rubbed the top of his head. Ares looked him.

''I tried to place it on you but you pushed it away. Also, as I think about that: what do you mean surprising?''

''I mean I thought you were to make me sleep on the floor, you know, like a Spartan.'' Ares shake his head as he rolled his eyes. ''In fact, I know why I pushed back the blanket. I'm hot enough with one on. Damn, is it wool?''

''Ah, that's why you pulled it off. Er, not really, is more like flannel.'' Archie's eyes widener.

''Damn it! No wonders why I feel so hot right now.'' Ares had a little laugh at his student's face.

''You know, I maybe sound mean most of the time, but I'm not a monster. By Zeus' love, if I let you sleep on the floor, you'll catch a cold.'' Archie laughed, shaking his head.

''Ares, immunity. I won't be sick.'' Ares slapped his forehead, remember his student can't be sick. ''Just like that, what time is it?''

''6 am. I thought you didn't wake up early. ''

''6! Damn! No, usually it Atlan-'' Archie's heart hurt him as he remember what happen yesterday. Ares notice the sadness in Archie's eyes and went to sit next to him.

''You're worry about her, right?''He asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Archie nodded, fought his tears. Ares sighed as he took off his hand. ''If you want to cry, go ahead. I won't tell stuff about warrior, I promise.''

Archie let his tears fell and he trembled. He was crying hard, letting his worry and sadness left him by his tears. Ares let him cry, turned his head away. Archie looked Ares, hoping his mentor could comfort him, but he saw he was looking away. Archie tapped his shoulder, hoping he could look at him. Ares turned to him and Archie almost threw himself in his arms, his own arms around the god's neck.

''Whoa! Archie! What are you doing?'' Archie continuous to cry and Ares understood he wanted to be hugged, so he hugged his student as he sighed. ''Next time, tell me if you want to be hugged.''

''So-sorry. I... I will next time.'' Archie broke the hug after some minutes, feeling calmer and whipped off the tears. Ares smirked.

''You know, to change your mind, you can always go wake up your friends.'' Archie smirked too, knowing Ares was trying to play the mean side.

''Yeah, nice idea.'' He got off the bed and went outside.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

Archie was walking in the secret wing of the school. He heard nothing omit his own steps and a soft light was coming from the glassed ceiling. With this atmosphere, he had the impression to be alone in all the school and maybe more. He opened the door to Persephone's solarium and came in.

''Miss Persephone?'' He whispered and he walked to the center of the room, looking everywhere to find the goddess.

''She's not here sweetie.'' He jumped, tried to hold a shriek as he heard one of the season talking. He turned to them.

''She's not here? She was suppose to watch Theresa, to be sure she'll be fine.'' He said as he went closer to them.

''We know. She asked us to watch her.'' The winter answered.

''She went to the underworld to see her husband. She was worry about what happen to Atl-'' The spring hit with her elbow on the summer's ribs to shut her up before she hurt Archie by Atlanta's name. He sighed.

''That's fine, you can say her name. Where's Theresa?'' They pointed at the middle of the room and Archie saw her sleeping on pillows. He went to her and shook her shoulder. She slowly woke up as she groaned.

''Archie? What time is it?'' Theresa asked as she rubbed her eyes. Archie smirked.

''6 am. Have a good sleep?'' Theresa gasped.

''6 am? You wake me at 6? Damn! What was your idea?'' Theresa was angry.

''I woke up early and I wanted to wake all of you. More, I wanted to see Lanta and Jay.'' Theresa looked sad as she remember the day before.

''Lanta... Jay... Shit, I completely forgot! We wake up the others and we go?'' Archie nodded and they exited the room to go at Heracles' room. ''So, how do you feel?''

Archie was to open the door when he heard Theresa. ''If I told you I cried hard before I exit Ares' room?'' Theresa looked down, knowing her friend had a pretty bad moment. She didn't know how she could feel if Jay was in the same situation. She was so worry to Atlanta. After all, they were like sisters.

''Not easy, I can understand. We'll find a plan. I swear, if we don't, I'll shave my head!'' Archie burst laughing, making Theresa laughed.

''You'll... you'll shave your head? Damn, if you do that, can I do it to you?'' Theresa nodded, having like idea if she let Archie shave her head, it will be like a punishment to her to let her friend down. They came in Heracles' room and they saw Herry lay on a bed, looking at the door, annoying.

''I don't know what's so funny or what time is it, but it is possible to lower the sound, please? Some people are trying to sleep.''

''Sorry Herry but we're here to wake you. If you want to know, it's 6 right now.'' Archie said and Herry glared them.

''6! Hey! We're not in a farm! Why are you up so early?'' Herry asked as he sat, rubbed his head.

''Archie wanted to wake everyone before we went to see Jay and Atlanta.'' Herry looked down with a sad gaze.

''Oh. Yeah, I'm coming. Hey Arch... you're...''

''I'm fine Herry. Come, Neil and Odie need to be wake up.'' Herry followed Archie and Theresa to Hermes' room. When they came in, they were surprise to see Odie sleeping with so many computer sounds. Hermes turned to them as he heard the door opened.

''Wow! You're really up early. You want to wake up Odie I guest?'' They nodded and Hermes sighed. ''Go easy. It took him almost 1 hour before he asked me earplugs. He didn't sleep so well. By Zeus, I warned Hera it wasn't a good idea to let him sleep here.''

Archie sat next to Odie and pulled one of the earplugs of his ear. ''Odie, wake up.''

Odie groaned before he sat as he took off the other earplug. He looked Herry, Theresa and Archie. He looked with his PMR what time it was and his eyes widened. ''Gods! I slept bad last night! Could you come later?''

''Odie, I want all for you to be up to see Jay and Atlanta. I know, Hermes told us you had a bad night, but...'' Archie stopped when Odie placed his hand closer to the warrior's mouth.

''I got it. I got it. I'm getting up. I'll take a nap later.'' They exited the room and went to Aphrodite's room. They came in and saw Neil sleeping in Aphrodite's bed, snoring. Odie groaned as he saw the bed, feeling the sleepiness inside of his mind. Aphrodite looked at them.

''Good morning. I thought you wake more lately.''

''We were usually. Archie wake us. He wants we come with him to see Atlanta and Jay.'' Herry said and Aphrodite gasped in sadness.

''Oh dear. Archie, Theresa, you need to be strong. After all, you true loves are in danger and...''

''Whoa, whoa, whoa! Aphrodite, Jay is not dying, same to Atlanta. Calm down a sec, would ya?'' Theresa said. Archie walked to Aphrodite's bed.

''Can I?'' He asked as he pointed Neil. Aphrodite nodded and Archie shook him. ''Neil! Wake up!''

''Hey! Hey! Stop! I'm awake! Damn Archie! What do you want?'' Neil asked as he sat.

''We are going to see Jay and Atlanta.'' Neil understood faster and nodded.

''Alright, I'm coming. Forget the beauty sleep for today.'' Neil was to rise but Archie kept him on the bed. ''Er, you want I follow you or stay here?''

''You own Theresa 10 bucks.'' Theresa gasped as she remembered the bet she had with Neil yesterday.

''No way! Ares didn't make you sleep on the floor?'' Theresa asked and Archie shook his head.

''No, I woke up on a bed. Damn, he placed a flannel blanket on me.'' They were surprise to hear that. Aphrodite laughed.

''That's sweet from Ares. So, you sleep well?'' The goddess asked and Archie nodded. He let Neil left the bed and the blond hair gave 10 bucks to Theresa before the heroes left the room.

''So, Jay or Atlanta first?'' Herry asked.

''I wanted to see Jay before.'' Archie said and they were to go at Chiron's office when Theresa stopped them.

''No, he's not here. I feel him there.'' Theresa said as she pointed at a door. It was to Hera's room. They opened the door and saw Hera sat in her chair, in front of a hearth, reading a book. She looked at the door.

''Good morning kids. I'm guessing you came to see Jay?'' They nodded as they came in. ''He's sleeping on the couch here. You can wake him if you want but go easy.''

''We will. Archie, let me wake him.'' Theresa said before she went to the couch where their leader was sleeping. She gently shook his shoulder. ''Jay, wake up. Jaaayy. You need to wake up.''

She was whispering but loud enough to wake up Jay. He groaned and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Theresa. ''Good morning Terry.''

''Good morning. How do you feel?'' He sighed.

''So tired. What time is it?'' Archie let out a nervous laugh.

''Almost 6 and half.'' Jay looked Archie with a surprise gaze.

''Tell me you joking. Damn, I thought you were late people for the wake up.''

''Tell that to Archie, he was the one who wake us. We wanted to see you and Atlanta'' Odie said and Jay understood.

''Go see her. My stomach still hurt me enough to keep me lie on the couch.'' They nodded and left the room. Theresa, before following the boys, kissed Jay's forehead. They went to Artemis' room and came in. They gasped as they saw Atlanta lay on her back on the bed. She was wearing a blue dress and she looked peacefully.

''Man! Who make her wear that?'' Odie asked. A thorax was clear and they turned to the sound. It was Artemis, the arms crossed.

''I did. I wanted her to feel comfortable.''

''If she wake up, she'll kill you. She hate wearing dress.'' Archie warned the goddess.

''Oh really? Anyway, you wanted to see her?'' They nodded and Archie went to sit next to Atlanta. Neil gasped as he looked at Archie and Atlanta.

''I got an idea!'' They turned to him with surprise.

''Seriously?'' Theresa asked and he nodded.

''Yeah. She's like sleeping beauty.'' They groaned and Odie slapped his forehead. Artemis was confused.

''Who?''

''A fairy tale. A 16 years old girl who fall asleep and she's only wake up with the kiss of a prince charming. Neil, that tale is for young kids in case you forget.'' Archie said but Artemis gasped.

''That could work!'' The heroes, omit Neil, couldn't believe what they heard.

''Artemis, Archie just told that is a tale for young kids. That didn't exist.'' Herry said to the goddess but she shook her head.

''But it's so similar. Atlanta is 16, like this girl. She falls asleep, like this girl. You just need her prince to kiss her.'' They all looked Archie and he blushed hard.

''No way, forget that!''

''Come on. Just try. Who know, maybe it'll work.'' Theresa said and Archie sighed in defeat.

''Alright, but no comment!'' They nodded and Archie leaned to Atlanta. Neil smiled in excitation. ''Neil, I said no comment!''

''What? I didn't...''

''You face did.'' Neil rolled his eyes and Odie sighed.

''Gods Archie! Just do it!'' Archie sighed and finally kissed Atlanta for only some seconds. When he pulled away, he saw she was still asleep.

''Told you it wasn't going to work.'' Archie said, annoying.

''Well, we tried. Who know what can wake her. That was really magic to see.'' Herry said and Archie turned faster red.

''Herry, gods! I said no comment! Is that too complicate to...'' Archie began before Hermes flew faster in the room.

''Cronus send a band of harpies in the park.'' The heroes looked discourage as they groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

_Humus and Peeta: Thank you. Yeah, I know. English is not my first language, so I'm not surprise to hear I did some mistakes. I even read more than 10 times a chapter or an one-shot before I post it, just to find mistakes._

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

It was pass supper time. The heroes were walking in the secret wing of the school, looking exhausted, having each of them a bag in their hand, omit Archie and Theresa who had 2 bags.

''Well, see you tomorrow guys.'' Odie said and the boys went to their mentor's room. Archie stayed with Theresa.

''So, you gonna see Jay before going to sleep?'' Archie asked.

''Yeah. Same for you about Lanta?'' He nodded and Theresa went to Hera's room. She knocked the door before coming inside. She saw Jay sat on the couch, reading a book. He looked at her as he heard the door.

''Hey Theresa. Oh boy, you look so exhausted.'' She went closer to him.

''We are all tired. We passed the entire day chasing harpies in the city.'' She passed to him one of the bags she had. ''There, we went to the dorm before coming back. Who know for how long we'll stay here under our mentor's protection.''

Jay understood faster the bag had some of his clothes inside. He blushed. ''Oh, er... Thanks... I guest.'' Theresa giggled.

''I asked the boys to take your underwear. Don't worry, I didn't see them.'' He muted a thanks before she kissed his cheek. ''I'll go. I'm almost sleeping up. Good night.''

''Good night.'' She left the room to Persephone's solarium, hoping her mentor will be here this time.

* * *

Archie went to Artemis' room. He opened the door and saw Artemis caressing Atlanta's hair in a mother way.

''Your mother never told you to knock before open a door?'' The goddess asked without looking at him.

''In fact, she did. I just came for giving you this.'' She looked at him. He gave the spare bag he had to the goddess. ''Her clothes are inside. Just to let you know.''

Artemis nodded and placed the bag in another side of the room. Archie quickly kissed Atlanta's cheek before he left the room. He went to Ares' room.

''Ares, is it alright if I change here or you want I go in the washroom?'' He asked to the god who was writing at his desk as he came in.

''You can change here.'' Archie changed quickly to his pjs and went to the bed. ''Already tired?''

Archie went under the blanket. ''Already, already. Gods, I passed all the day to chase harpies. All my body hurt. Well, good night Ares.'' He said as he lay on the bed.

''Good night.''

* * *

The next morning, Ares went to sit next to Archie. Archie was still sleeping, lightly hugging a pillow. Ares placed back a lock of hair Archie had in his face. He groaned and almost hit lightly Ares with his hand. Ares tested again by lightly touched Archie's forehead.

''Dad, can you stop please?'' Archie asked in a sleepy voice, between dreams and wakefulness. Ares giggled and lay next to Archie, looking at him. After some time, Archie finally opened his eyes. He jumped as he saw Ares.

''Good morning.'' Archie went on his back, taking breaths.

''Damn it! You scare me to death!''

''Sorry. Did you really think at me as a father?'' Archie rose an eyebrow, couldn't understand at all. Ares catch the message Archie's eyes were telling. ''You said _dad can you stop_.''

Archie gasped. ''Oh gods! It wasn't a dream? Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Sorry Ares. My father did that to me almost every time I was asleep when I was young. I thought it was him.''

''That's fine. Oh, by the way, Hermes came at 6 this morning. He said you can take a shower in the changing room.''

''Good. I need to take one anyway. I'll go... well, what time is it?'' Archie asked as he rose.

''8. I think that's more the time you woke up.'' Archie nodded and left the room. He went to the boys' changing room and, as he went to open the door, he heard water falling. Someone was taking a shower.

''Who's there?'' After all, they were Sunday, the school was close so no worry to found some simple mortals.

''It's me Arch.'' Archie's eyes widener as he recognized Jay's voice. ''But you can come in. I have my swimsuit on.''

Archie rose an eyebrow and came in, very curious to know if Jay really have a swimsuit on. He went to the shower part and he saw Jay, with a swimsuit on.

''What on earth are you doing with that on?'' He asked and Jay looked at him, water still fell down.

''I hate taking shower in a public place like this one. I had my swimsuit in my locker so I get it. If you were to wash your underwear, you can take a shower with them on.'' Archie wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Jay saw the embarrassment in his friend's face. ''Let me guess, you got it from your mother so you don't want to show it.''

Archie looked his leader with a surprise face. ''It's more from my grand-ma, but how did you find it was that making me unsure?''

''Easy, you didn't see the ones my mother got me.'' Jay shivered in disgust before continuous his shower. Archie gave a silent sigh before he took off his clothes but leaving his underwear on. Jay giggled. ''Not that worst. It's only circle.''

''Please, shut up about that.'' Archie turned the water on and let the water fell on him. ''Damn! I forgot my...''

Jay gave him his shampoo. ''There, use mine.''

''Thanks.'' He took it and looked at the wound the scythe left at Jay's stomach. Jay sighed.

''It's healing. I saw Panacea yesterday and she told me I won't have a scar. I'm fine Arch.''

''Just to be sure. All the team is worry. Jay, as I came here, I got an idea for Atlanta.'' He said as he washed his hair.

''I'm listening.''

''Did Theresa or Persephone try telepathy at her?'' Jay thought a sec, holding his chin.

''No, they didn't. Nice idea, I'll ask Theresa.'' Jay said as he turned off the water that was falling at him. He went to take a towel. Archie smirked.

''Speaking of Theresa, will you still love your girlfriend if she didn't have hair?'' Jay jumped and glared at Archie.

''Did you want to put a prank at her?''

''No! You know I won't do a prank like that. I said that because she told me if we didn't found a plan, she'll shave her hair. Ask her if you didn't believe me.''

''Oh you sure I will.'' Jay said as he left the shower section. He was still drying himself with the towel went the other boys came in.

''Hey Jay. Happy to see you in your two feet.'' Odie said.

''Yeah. You can go take a shower, Archie's here.'' He said as he went to the locker section to put some clothes on.

''Herry! Damn! Keep this on would ya?'' Jay heard Neil screamed at Herry.

''He's right! We didn't want to see your...'' Odie began.

''Come on! We're all men, no girls here.'' Herry answered back and Jay understood faster what the problem was. He shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

''Herry, keep your underwear on! It's an order!'' Jay screamed to the strong man as he finished dressing up.

''Aw! Jay, no cool!'' Herry screamed.

''Thanks Jay!'' The three other men screamed before Jay left the changing room. He left the room and ran to the girls' changing room. He opened the door, forgetting about to knock at the door.

''Hey!'' Theresa yelled, holding her t-shirt to her chest. Jay blushed hard and closed the door faster.

''Sorry! Sorry! Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot to knock! Sorry!''

''Jay? That's fine, cold down. It's not like you never saw me like that.'' He blushed harder, if that was possible.

''Theresa!''

''Sorry. Listen, you're my boyfriend. If you were one of the guys or even one of the gods, you sure I'll kick you hard, but you're not. You can come in, I'm fully dressed.'' He sighed and came in. ''So, what you wanted?''

''Talk about an idea Archie had.'' She was to use a hairdryer. ''Er, you'll heard me with that on?''

''Yes, just shoot.'' She said as she turned it on. She began to dry her hair.

''Well, do you think you can use telepathy on Atlanta, like you did for Persephone when she was frozen?'' She looked at him.

''I can try but I need to warn you. With the day I had yesterday, I'm a little tired, so don't push on me, 'kay?'' He nodded.

''Speaking of Archie, is it true what he told me about what you wanted to do with your hair?''

''Oh. He... he told you, did he?'' Jay nodded and Theresa sighed. ''I was upset, 'kay, but serious. Don't worry, we'll found a plan anyway. We always do.''

Jay smiled, knowing she was right. He jumped when he felt hot air on his hair. ''Hey! What are you...''

''Hold please. Your hair is still wet. There, more dry.'' She tried to don't laugh. ''Okay, maybe a little poofy, but...''

''Let me use a brush!''

* * *

They were all in Artemis' room, waiting for Theresa to be ready.

''Took you long.'' Neil said and she sighed in anger.

''Neil, I didn't slept good. I need to concentrate a little before.'' Theresa said before she sat next to Atlanta. She placed her fingers on her temples. She tried to reach her mind but after some minutes, she began to tremble and sweet. Herry pulled her faster out of Atlanta before something bad happen.

''Theresa! Are you alright?'' Jay asked as she placed a hand on her forehead. She was panting and Herry was holding her.

''Forget it, I can't. She's deeper than Persephone was. If I continuous...''

''It's alright. We understand.'' Odie said to calm her. Hermes flew faster in the room.

''Hermes, I swear, if you said Cronus is attacking or he sent monsters, I will kill someone.'' Archie said, sounded very serious. Hermes gulped, knowing the kids were tired.

''Well, you can kill someone... but not me!''


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

They were walking in the forest, their weapons ready. Jay wasn't with them, he didn't feel enough fine to follow them. Theresa gasped, losing her balance. She went to lean on a tree, her head arching.

''Stop! Guys, stop!'' They stopped and looked at her.

''You're okay?'' Archie asked, notice she looked tired than before. She was closer to pant.

''Not really. I feel dizzy. Is it just me or the forest is turning all round?'' She asked. The boys looked each other, worry.

''You sure you can fight Cronus with us? We can call Hermes and...''

''Odie, just let me try. You'll need my power and maybe my fight.'' Theresa said and he sighed.

''You're right but... Augh... Fine, don't say we didn't warn you. Just in case, can you tie your hair?'' Theresa nodded to Odie, knowing what he mean. She tied her hair as they continuous their walk. ''I swear, you pass too much time with Jay.''

''Very funny Odie.'' Theresa answered back. They arrived in a glade and they saw Cronus. His giants weren't with him this time.

''So, is Jay dead or he's a coward to see me?'' Cronus asked, notice Jay was missing.

''Oh, he's alive, not thanks to you.'' Herry said, his arms crossed. Cronus smiled.

''Oh well. I'm... Okay, what the problem this time with her?'' Cronus said as he looked at Theresa. The boys turned to her and they saw she was holding her stomach. She was shaking and they gasped when she turned violet during some seconds. ''Oh not again! Not this time!''

Cronus made appear his scythes, ready to fight if Theresa wanted to steal his powers again. Neil ran to Theresa and, without any warning, he slapped her hard enough to make her fall on the ground. Everyone was surprise by Neil's act, Theresa the first.

''Th-thanks Neil. I needed it, but I swear, watch out. If I found an occasion, you'll have a slap too.'' Theresa said, still surprise as she placed a hand on her cheek. Cronus sighed.

''Have your own fun. Anyways, soon you'll lose your little huntress.'' They turned to Cronus.

''She's still alive and she'll stay.'' Archie said and Cronus smirked.

''Oh, but did you make her drink and eat?'' He asked, hoping the heroes didn't think about that. Odie gasped as he remembered about his science's class.

''Shit! A human can't survive more than three days without drinking and eating.'' They gasped, their eyes widener and Cronus laughed, happy his plan worked.

''I can't believe you forget about that. Good news for me, tomorrow it will be three days she's like that. Good luck to find a solution in time. Who know how much longer her heart will work without energy?'' He left by his portal with a big smile, leaving the heroes worry.

''Not good. If we don't find a solution faster...'' Herry said. Archie looked away, didn't want to believe it.

''Well, it can't be worst.'' Neil said. He turned white as he heard some weird sound behind him. He closed his eyes in disgust. ''Talked too fast. Theresa is sick, right?'' The boys nodded with sound of agree.

''I can still hear you Neil. Sorry, my head was spinning a little too faster.'' Theresa answered as she tried to rise. Herry stopped her.

''Climb on my back. Warn me if you're going to be sick again.'' She nodded and climbed on Herry's back. They left the forest by Hermes' portal.

''Hermes, can you ask Hera and Athena to rejoin us at Artemis' room? We have a big problem.'' Odie said to his mentor as they came in the office and the god understood faster his student was death serious.

''I'm on my way.'' He flew faster out of the room. The boys went to Persephone's room to allow Theresa some sleep. They opened the door and looked around to the goddess.

''She's maybe not here... again. Herry, just go closer to the pillows please.'' Theresa said, almost asleep. Herry did what Theresa just said and let her lay on the pillows.

''Is she alright?'' The spring asked, worry.

''Not really. Where's Persephone?'' Herry asked as he placed a blanket on Theresa.

''On the underworld, talking to Hades. She wanted to... Wait! She's coming!'' The winter started before the seasons felt Persephone's presence behind their wall. They opened it faster and they saw the goddess coming.

''Persephone! Hurry up! Theresa's in trouble!'' The summer screamed and Persephone ran to her solarium. She gasped as she saw Theresa.

''Oh dear!''

''Oh dear is really the good word. You know what almost got out.'' Archie explained, knowing Theresa was listening.

''Oh... I... you can leave. I'll take care of her.'' The boys were to leave to go telling to Hera what Cronus told them.

''Hey Arch, I think you should prepare the razor for tomorrow, just in case.'' Theresa said with a wink. Archie smiled, remembered the discussion he had with her yesterday.

''I don't think you'll need it soon. Take a good rest.'' They left to Artemis' room.

''Talk about a moment to think to shave her legs.'' Herry said and Archie burst laughing. Herry, Neil and Odie looked at him, trying to find why he was laughing.

''She... she wasn't talking about... about that.'' Archie said, between laugh.

''She was talking about what then?'' Neil asked and Archie took a breath to stop the laugh.

''About her hair. She told me if we didn't find a plan or if we lose, she'll shave her hair... or I'll do it to her.''

''She's serious? Damn! Talk about a motivation.'' Odie said as they continuous their walk.

* * *

_If I remember correctly my science's classes, a human can't survive more than 3 days without drinking and eating. I'm maybe wrong. If I'm wrong, don't be afraid to tell me._


	8. Chapter 8

_Healme13, Humus and Peeta, Fictional-caracters: thank you for the information. It was very helpful._

_Thank you for the reviews. _

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

They came in Artemis' room. Hera and Athena were already there and they saw Jay, sat closer to Atlanta.

''So, what's the problem?'' Hera asked as the boys came in the room.

''Cronus just make us realise: Atlanta could die very soon. We forget than a human can't survive more than three days without drinking and eating.'' Odie explained, Jay, Hera, Artemis and Athena gasped in surprise, realised Odie was right.

''Oh fuck! Sorry for the language but how in hell we forget about that?'' Jay asked.

''I don't know but we must find a way to make her eat and drink and fast. Tomorrow, the three days will be up. Any idea without using mortal method, like in hospital?'' Odie asked.

''We'll think about that. Boys, you need to take a rest now. Take strength back and think about a plan to wake her up.'' Hera said. The boys were to protest but Jay stopped them, seeing the gaze in his mentor's eyes. He knew she wasn't going to change her mind. They left the room.

''Why did you stop us Jay?'' Herry asked.

''Hera sounded very serious. Anyways, I think she's right. We need to take strength, we have school tomorrow.'' They groaned.

''You're serious? You want to go in class after what all happen? You're insane.'' Archie said and Jay glared him.

''I'm not insane! We can't lose too many classes. Tell me, how your mother will react if you fall your year AND you can't tell her anything about Cronus?'' Archie though and let his head fell in defeat. ''See? If you fall, you need to do the same thing again.''

''You need to exhume me first if that happen.'' The boys were looking at Archie with a weird look, didn't understood what he mean. ''My mom will kill me if I fall school without a good reason.''

''Come on, your mother is maybe not that dangerous.'' Herry said, placing an arm around Archie's shoulders.

''She's working in the army Herry.'' Herry let go Archie off his grips with a surprise look. Jay let out a long whistle of surprise.

''Oh... She's... She's that bad?'' Herry asked and Archie nodded.

''Oh yeah. Never make her angry when she's in the kitchen.'' Odie's eyes widener as he understood.

''Don't tell me she's using knives against you!'' Archie rolled his eyes.

''What do you think? Not really, just like a threat, to make sure we won't repeat that mistake. Omit that, she's more like a mother hen... and I'm not joking.''

''Great dynamic you must have when you were young.'' Jay said and Archie giggled.

''You have no idea.''

''Well, she's maybe gonna like Lanta if she saw... Are you okay Arch?'' Odie said, notice Archie had tears in his eyes.

''I'm... I'm fine. It's just...'' The boys understood Archie was very worry about Atlanta. He was looking away, fighting his tears.

''Arch, look at me.'' Jay hold Archie's chin and force him to look at him. ''Hey, I said look at me. She'll be fine. You'll see, she'll wake up.''

''How can you say something like that in a straight face? Jay, she's maybe dying and...'' Jay's anger began to be high. He took Archie's wrist and placed his hand on his heart. Archie gasped in surprise when he felt Jay's heart. ''Damn it! Jay... I...''

''Any trouble?'' Odie asked as Jay let go Archie's wrist.

''His heart... It's beating so hard.''

''Because I'm worry too. You're all under my responsibility. If one of you is hurt, I'll think it's my fault. It's like I promise to your parents I'll make sure you'll be in one piece. You understand Archie?''

''Yeah, I do.'' Archie said with a smile. Jay sighed.

''Anyways, tomorrow, before we go to class, we must talk somewhere for a plan. Any ideas?'' Jay asked.

''Why not in Aphrodite's room? She'll be agreed.'' Neil proposed and Jay nodded.

''I'm agree. I'll warn Theresa or Persephone if Theresa's already sleeping.'' Jay said.

''Jay, she's sleeping. She went sick during our fight with Cronus.'' Neil said.

''Oh no. Oh gods, I really can't wait to go to sleep. Talk about a bad weekend. Good night guys.'' Jay said as he left to Persephone's solarium.

''Hey Neil, do you think I could ask something to Aphrodite?'' Odie asked.

''Yeah, sure. Come on.'' Neil answered before the two men ran to Aphrodite's room. Archie went to Ares' room.

''Ah, Archie. I was wondering when you'll came. Before I forget, Athena went to give you supper.'' Ares said as the young warrior came in.

''Not hungry. I'm going to bed.'' Archie said as he was to go in bed. Ares stopped him by holding his shoulder.

''Don't you think I'll let you go in bed the stomach empty. What's your problem now?'' Archie sighed.

''Nothing.''

''You're joking? I see something bugs you. Tell me!''

''She could die very soon... if she didn't eat. How... how can I eat when she can't?'' Ares made Archie turn to look at his face. The god saw the eyes of his student began to be full of tears.

''Archie, I know the 7 of you since more than 2 years. I know Atlanta and she never give up to a fight until the end, ether than you or the others. I know too that, when she'll wake up, she wanted to have her lovebird healthy.'' Archie blushed.

''I'm not a lovebird!'' Ares laughed and made Archie sat on a chair at the desk.

''Yeah, yeah. And I am the god of peace. Eat Archie. If you don't, even with your immunity, you'll be sick.''

''Okay, okay. I have school tomorrow. Better take strength, like Hera and Jay said.'' Archie said as he took his fork, ready to eat. Ares watched him, making sure his student won't leave the desk until his plate is empty.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

The next morning, Archie slowly woke up with some weird sound in the room. His sleepy mind couldn't understand what this sound was so he opened an eye and looked in the direction of it.

''Oh holy fucking shit! Ares!'' Archie screamed. Ares was sat on his desk, but not alone. Aphrodite was with him. The two of them still have their clothes on. They turned faster to Archie when they heard him, blushing.

''Archie. I can explain.'' Ares said, sounded like a man who just got caught by his wife with a lover. Archie get out of the bed faster and grabbed his bag.

''No need! I don't want to hear a thing! See ya later... If I decide to forget that!'' He got out the room faster, slamming the door in anger.

''Well, he has your character.'' Aphrodite said and Ares glared her, not finding the situation funny.

Archie walked in the secret wing of the school, visible angry, mumbling some swearing. He came in Aphrodite's room, finding the boys talking. They jumped when they heard the door slamming.

''Oh god Arch. Bad sleep? Waking up in the bad side?'' Neil asked as Archie came closer. He let himself fell on the bed, groaning.

''It's more _I saw your mentor and mine making out as I was sleeping_.'' The boys' eyes widened and Jay burst to laugh. ''What's so funny?''

''You... oh gods! It's not like you saw your parents. Come on, tell how they were.''

''You're a pervert, you know that?'' Archie sighed. ''They were just sat on the desk, full dressed. Happy?''

''Just that? Aw, come on buddy. They weren't naked.'' Herry said, making Archie blushed.

''And, of course, they weren't in bed with you.'' Odie added.

''Okay, okay. I got it. I maybe overreacted.'' Jay rose an eyebrow.

''No, you think?'' He said, totally sarcastic. The door opened and a sleepy Theresa came in. ''Hello, sleeping beauty.''

''Aw, shut up Jay. I'm not in the mood for joke. I had a no rest sleep.'' She sat on the bed next to the boys. ''So, you wanted to talk about what? Persephone sounded death serious.''

''I want to talk about a plan. This time, Cronus always makes sure we didn't find the time to think to a plan to wake up Atlanta, so, we'll find a plan before he attacks.'' Theresa stretched as she yawned.

''Great, what do you have in mind?'' She asked.

''We'll split up. A part is going to fight Cronus and the other go find Hypnos in the underworld.'' Jay answered.

''Split up? How are you going to split 5 person in two groups?'' Odie asked and Jay jumped.

''Eh, 5? Odie, we are 6 in the last news.'' They gasped and Jay looked confuse at them. ''What?''

''Omit if you are in the group to the underworld, you can't fight. Panacea...'' Neil began.

''I'm fine. I'll fight.'' They looked at their leader with the are-you-serious' look. He sighed. ''I'll stay back during the fight.''

''Good plan. Who's gonna go in the underworld?'' Herry asked.

''Neil and Theresa, you two are going to the underworld. The rest of us, we'll fight Cronus. First of all, school.'' Jay said as he rose. The others groaned, not wanted to go.

* * *

The heroes were walking in the school, looked exhausted. The school was almost over and the corridors were full of students. They were going to their lockers.

''Am I the only one who almost fall asleep during English class?'' Archie asked as he stretched.

''No.'' They all answered.

''Come on. Soon it'll be over and we'll fi-'' Archie quickly placed his hand on Herry's mouth, shutting him.

''Silence. Walls have ears you know.'' Archie whispered loud enough for the heroes to hear.

''You're right. We'll give to you-know-who maybe a surname.'' Jay said as he opened his locker and Neil gasped.

''I have the perfect nickname. We all know he _loves _time, right?'' They nodded. ''What about Timmy? You know, time, Timmy.''

''You got to be joking.'' Odie said, thinking Neil was telling a joke.

''If we call him Timmy, how we'll call the fight?'' Herry whispered.

''A challenge. We'll have a challenge with Timmy after school.'' Neil said and Jay let out a chuckle as he close his locker.

''Nice, I'm agree. Oh, I'm so gonna call him like that when I'll see him.''

''Theresa!'' They turned and saw a girl form the hockey team running to them.

''Hey, Stephanie. What's up?'' Theresa asked.

''Usual stuffs. So, are you ready?'' She asked and Theresa looked confuse. ''Oh no, please tell me you didn't forget. The important training! Theresa!''

Theresa gasped as she remembered. ''Oh fuck! I completely forget! Sorry, with all happen to Atlanta...''

''Yeah, I heard about that. Poor her, she almost fell unconscious during math class. Is she alright?''

''Er... yeah. She's still in the dorm, taking rest. The doctor told her to stay in bed for...'' Archie began, looking at the guys, silently asked for help.

''Well, until she's feeling better. Until that, she can't see anyone... Maybe contagious.'' Odie added.

''Aww. Poor Atlanta. If you saw her, tell her good luck from me. Come on Theresa, the girls are waiting.'' Stephanie said, pulling her arm around Theresa's arm.

''But...''

''Jeez, you can go on a smooching date with Jay another time. Come on.'' Jay and Theresa blushed hard. Jay coughed nervously.

''You know, you can go. We'll do the challenge with Timmy after your training.'' Jay said and Theresa nodded. The two girls ran to the changing's room.

''You let her go? Damn, what Panacea gave you this morning for your pain?'' Odie asked and Jay looked at him with an annoying look.

* * *

The boys were on the secret wing of the school, sat closer to the golden statue of Zeus. They were talking about their plan and the last news Hera told them about Atlanta and what happen recently. They looked worry and Archie tried his best to don't cry. They looked at the direction of the blue wall as they heard someone coming. Theresa came, rubbing her shoulder.

''What a training! Who thought a mortal can be almost worst than Ares... well omit Jay.''

''Hey!'' Jay said back, angry, as the boys were laughing. Hermes exited faster of his room and jumped when he saw the heroes there.

''By Zeus' love! I thought you were all outside. Cronus is attacking closer to the mountain.'' They rose and looked at Jay.

''Alright. Don't forget the plan guys. Theresa and Neil, go see Persephone right now. We'll need Hypnos and fast.'' Neil and Theresa nodded before running to Persephone's solarium. The others followed Hermes to his office. He opened the portal and they went to it. Cronus was in front of them, all alone, waiting for them with his hands on his back. The boys could see the scythe behind him. He looked surprise when he saw Jay with the boys.

''Here's the lost hero. I thought you were a coward to come... and you look like a coward to be back to your friend this time.'' Jay gripped his sword.

''I'm not a coward! It's the time to finish, Timmy!'' Jay said. Herry, Odie and Archie started to laugh hard. Cronus rose an eyebrow.

''How did you call me?'' Cronus asked completely confuses, letting his hands to fall on his side.

''I-I can't believe he actually did it!'' Odie said as he whipped off his tears.

''Oh, just a little surname Neil found perfectly for you. I hope you like it more than we do.'' Jay said with a smirk and Cronus realised Neil and Theresa were missing.

''Okay, not that I'm not glad they're missing but, were Neil and Theresa?'' The boys stopped laughing, glaring at Cronus.

''Not your business! We are here, so fight!'' Archie said.

''You want to fight? Very well.'' Cronus threw a fire ball at them. The ball was faster. They jumped away but Jay missed his landing with a groan, holding his stomach. He could only stay on his knees, unable to rise because of the pain.

''Jay! Are you alright buddy?'' Herry asked.

''I think. Damn, I didn't know Panacea was that serious about fighting.'' Jay said and Cronus gasped in surprise.

''Oh, you're joking? The young Panacea cured you? Ah, if she hears you didn't listen to her, she'll kill you. She always had this little character since she was a young girl. Anyways, I think I know where Neil and Theresa are. I'm pretty sure they won't come back alive. Ta ta!'' He said as he left by his portal.

''What did he mean this time?'' Archie asked.

''No idea but...'' Odie started before they heard a grunt of pain. They turned to Jay and saw he was holding his stomach, lying on his side. ''Is it very painful? Are you bleeding?''

''Yes, very painful. I think... inside it's bleeding.'' Jay said as Herry helped him to rise by holding under his shoulder. He placed Jay's arm around his shoulder.

''I think next time you'll listen a doctor's recommendation.'' Herry said before had a glare from his leader.

''Very funny... but yes, I will.'' He closed his eyes some seconds before opened it again. ''I hope I'm wrong but I think I know what Cronus mean. I think he placed a deadly trap closer to Hypnos.''

''I hope too you're wrong. With what Hera told us, we can't wait too much longer for Hypnos to come.'' Archie said with a worry look and the boys when back to the school by a portal than Odie just called. As they went to Chiron's office, they hope and pray any gods than Theresa and Neil will come back with the god of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

Neil and Theresa were on Caron's boat, going to Hypnos' caver in the underworld.

''So Neil, tell me, why Jay sounded worry to death when I came to find you?'' Theresa asked and Neil sighed.

''Hera talked to us before you came back. Atlanta will not be able to survive more than one day. They found a way to make her drink, but it's not working perfectly.'' Theresa gasped.

''Okay, I understand. We need to bring Hypnos now.'' Neil nodded and they wait. More they came closer to Hypnos' caver, more the two heroes looked tired. At one point, Theresa fell asleep and her head fell on Neil's shoulder. He jumped and looked at her. He sighed, letting her sleep until they arrived. Caron make some noises and Neil looked at him. He made a naughty smile as he pointed by a look at Neil and Theresa. Neil jumped, his eyes widener as he understood.

''She's not my girlfriend! She's just tired!'' Theresa groaned as she woke up.

''Aw, Neil. Can you stop yelling a sec?'' Theresa said, pushing herself away from Neil.

''Sorry! Just this Caron make me so mad!'' Neil said, trying to calm himself. Caron was humming a song and Neil groaned in rage. Theresa placed her hand on Neil's shoulder.

''Neil, cool d- Wait a sec! Is he humming the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song?'' Caron smiled and Theresa understood why Neil was in total rage. ''Caron! Just take us to Hypnos' cavern. AND I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH NEIL!'' Theresa yelled, making Neil jumped. She looked at him and he smiled nervously.

''No comment. I didn't say a comment.'' Theresa smiled and Neil sighed in relief. They arrived at the poppies from Hypnos' caver. Neil got up first and Theresa followed him. Caron waved at them with a smirk.

''Just... just ignore him.'' Theresa said as they walked to the cavern. The more they climbed, the more they felt tired. Neil fell on his knees, almost falling asleep. Theresa grabbed his shoulders, trying to pull him on his feet. ''Neil, get... up! Now! Think... about Lanta. She needs... us. Get up!''

''Yeah... I'm up.'' He said as he tried to rise. Theresa helped him and they enter the cavern. Theresa stopped and Neil continuous. ''Take a break, I'll look around.''

''Alright.'' She took a breath and went to were Neil went. She gasped in surprise when Neil came back faster and tackled her on the wall. ''Ow! Neil! G-''

Neil quickly shut her with his hand on her mouth. ''Shut up! Thanatos is here.'' Neil whispered and Theresa jumped. She tried to get free of Neil on her. She licked his hand and he let her mouth free faster, rubbing his hand on his t-shirt.

''Okay, I got it. First of all: Get off of me right now!'' Neil quickly do what she just told him as he smiled in apologize. ''Second: Are you sure you saw Thanatos?''

''Oh yeah. Go and see by yourself.'' Theresa tip-toeing to the other side of the wall and saw a larger room. An old man was sleeping on a bed, lightly snoring. He so looked like Thanatos but Theresa giggled.

''Neil, that's so not Thanatos.'' Neil came next to her, looking the sleeping man.

''Yes, is it! He changed his clothes. Don't let him fo-''

''Neil, look his hair. It's longer. His face is more serene. It's Hypnos, Thanatos' twin.''

''His twin? How come I didn't know that?'' Neil asked, sounded angry.

''Well, compare to you, I don't pass my entre time during history classes looking at my mirror.'' She said, winking at him.

''True. So... Er, do the ears muffles are supposed to be here?'' Neil asked and Theresa looked more carefully to Hypnos. She saw the ears muffles and gasped.

''No, you're right. I can feel Cronus' powers.''

''So, you can use the power of the phantom to take it off.'' Theresa gasped before slapping hard Neil. The slap was hard enough to make him fall. He placed his hand on his cheek, rubbing it. ''Ow! What was your idea? Why did you slap me?''

''Think, you'll find it by yourself.'' She said, her arms crossed. Neil gasped as he remembers.

''Oh... oh no! Sorry Theresa! I completely forget... or my sleepy mind forgets. Never ask you or talk to you about the phantom. Sorry.'' Theresa's glare slowly softer and she smiled.

''It's okay. Good news, you're fully awake now.'' Neil just realise Theresa was right. Since they were in Caron's boat, they were in sleepy mood. He rose as he smiled.

''You're right. Thanks, even if it will left a mark.'' Theresa giggled. ''But, you know, now I'm awake, I can be alert to stop you before you attack someone if you use the phantom.''

''You... you promise? You'll stop me?'' Neil nodded, notice the worries in her eyes. Theresa took a breath before sat next to Hypnos. She closed her eyes as she placed her hands on the ears muffles. She turned violet and tried to destroy it. Neil quickly realise the muffles send tiny electricity, almost invisible but with his luck, he saw it. They were like a trap than Theresa couldn't escape, even if she tried. He ran to her.

''Theresa! Stop! You'll-'' Neil was very closer to pull her away but an explosion happen before he could do anything. The explosion sent him on the floor, in sitting position. Theresa was pulled faster to a wall. She hit it hard and she fell on the ground, on her back, not moving at all. ''Theresa!''

He ran to her and shook her, hoping to wake her. He placed his hand under her head before pulled it faster, feeling something weird, wet. He looked at his hand and he saw it was red. She was bleeding. Neil jumped as he heard a Greek swearing behind him. He turned faster and saw the mess woke up the god. He sat as he rubbed his head.

"Can an old man sleep without explosions?'' Hypnos yelled, visibly angry. He saw Neil, closer to Theresa. ''What do you want little scamp?''

"Hey! Talk about waking up in the bad side. Seriously, I need your help...'' Hypnos rose an eyebrow.

''Let me guess, you want I wake up your girlfriend here.'' Neil turned up red by rage.

"Damn! What's your... She's my FRIEND! Not my girlfriend. Anyways, she's K.O., no need to wake her up. No, my other friend, the one you pulled in sleep 3 days ago.'' Hypnos rose an eyebrow.

"The boy-girl?'' Neil rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Atlanta. Can you wake her up? She's in New Olympia with the gods and...'' Hypnos lay down. "What are you doing?''

"Sleeping. Good night." Neil though faster and decided to let out a very high sheik. Hypnos sat faster and looked at Neil. ''What was your idea little piece of...''

''Hey! Respect please. I really need your help. If you don't, I'll scream again.'' Hypnos groaned before left his bed.

''Alright, alright. Took her and we'll leave by my way.'' Neil took Theresa in his arms and Hypnos placed a hand on the young hero's shoulder. The god closed his eyes and they disappear.

* * *

_In my point of view, Hypnos is like an old man. He said insult to Neil because he just woke up and he was in a bad mood. If you want to see exactly how he looks, I have a draw of him on deviantart (just to let you know)._


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for the reviews. Glad I made you laugh._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

Hypnos, Neil and Theresa in Neil's arms appeared closer to Zeus' golden statue. Hypnos looked Neil.

''So, were we go now?''

''I need to see Chiron first for her.'' He said as he pointed by look Theresa. ''After, we'll go and you wake up Atlanta.''

Hypnos nodded and Neil ran to Chiron's office. He opened the door and saw Jay, lying on the couch, his pull pulled to under his shoulders, his arms crossed. He was pouting as Panacea cured him.

''I told you! I told you to not fight during one week! And what did you do? You fight! I swear to Zeus... You're lucky your friends brought you here in time!'' Panacea yelled, making Jay sighed. It's just looked like a kid getting a lecture by his parents. Neil giggled, finding the situation funny, especially for his leader.

''Soooo, having a lecture by a goddess?'' Neil asked.

''Kind of. She's maybe just having a bad pass.'' Jay said as a joke, not looking at Neil and gasped in pain. ''Ow! Damn, Panacea! I was joking! Are you done yet?''

''Yeah, done! And this time, I'm serious: No fight during one week. ONE week!'' He nodded as he rose, replacing his pull. He finally looked at Neil and gasped in panic.

''What happen?'' Jay asked as he ran to Neil. Neil walked to the couch, Jay followed him.

''Cronus placed a trap and Theresa fell in it.'' He laid her and Panacea placed her hands on her temples.

''Oh, by all the illness in the world. She was very lucky. Her head hit something?'' Panacea asked.

''Yeah, a big wall of rock.''

''Harder and she'll be dead. She has a major commotion but she still breathing.''

''That's the more important. Neil, did you do it?'' Jay asked and Neil sighed in anger.

''Yeah, Hypnos is here, maybe still at the golden statue.'' Panacea jumped and looked Neil with a surprise look.

''You bring Hypnos here? Wow! I'm impressing. Just one little thing you maybe don't know: he fall asleep everywhere, anytime.'' Neil turned his heel faster and almost ran to the door. Jay followed him and he gasped as Neil opened the door.

''Oh my! He fell asleep in the stairs?'' Jay said as he laughed, couldn't believe what he saw.

''Looks like. Hey, Hypnos.'' Neil said as he shook the god's shoulder.

''Wrong number. Try again.'' Hypnos mumbled, making Jay rose an eyebrow in confusion. Neil inhaled before let a high sheik. Jay and Hypnos jumped. ''Damn! Some people are trying to sleep!''

''And some of them are trying to keep their ears!'' Jay said, his hands on his ears, and Neil gasped.

''Sorry Jay. Hypnos, you need to wake up Atlanta and now!''

''Yeah, yeah. So, how your girlfriend?''Hypnos asked as Neil sighed in anger.

''For the last time: Theresa is not my girlfriend!''

''She's my girlfriend, sir.'' The god tried to rise. Jay helped him and the god looked at him.

''Aw! Such a good man, with so good manners. Comparing to some...'' He said, looking at Neil. Jay let out a nervous giggle.

''Yeah, maybe. Listen, we need to save Atlanta. We don't want to see her dying. Do you think you can wake her, please sir?'' Jay asked.

''How can I say no to a polite request like that. Where is she?'' The two boys pointed at one door and they went to that direction. Jay opened the door and he saw Artemis, Hera and the boys were with Atlanta. They looked at the door as Jay, Neil and Hypnos came in.

''She's right here.'' Jay said, allow the god to go closer to the bed where Atlanta was sleeping. He went to her. He gently blow on her face and went away.

''There. Happy now?''

''Not really. She's not waking up.'' Archie said, his arms crossed.

''Try to wake her.'' The god said as he went to sit on the floor.

''Oh no, Hypnos! Don't fall asleep! You come with me, we have to talk!'' Hera almost screamed, pulling at Hypnos' shoulder, making him left the room with her.

''I follow! I follow! By Chaos, can you go easy on your older?'' They heard Hypnos yelling at the queen of gods.

''So, is she can be wake now?'' Odie asked and Archie remembered faster what he was going to do. He sat next to Atlanta and gently shook her shoulder.

''Lanta? Lanta, wake up.'' She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Archie, looking at her. He was wearing the most beautiful smile she ever saw on him and his eyes were shining in happiness.

''Hello Ar-'' Atlanta shirked in surprise when Archie pulled her faster in his arms, hugging her as he cried.

''I was so worry! I'm so glad you wake up!'' Atlanta was confused.

''Er, Arch? I just fell asleep for some times. No big deal.'' Archie pulled her away for his hug and she saw all the worry in his eyes.

''Some times? Some times? Damn it Lanta! It was longer. You have no idea how worry I was.'' Atlanta looked down in sadness, placing her forehead against Archie's forehead.

''I'm sorry but...'' Archie stepped back faster, placing his hand over his nose. ''What? What the matter Archie?''

''Let me guess, morning breath?'' Jay asked with a smile and Archie nodded. ''I'm not surprise, she slept no-stop during three days, so...''

''Say WHAT! 3 days? Are you kidding me? Now I understand why I'm so hungry and thirsty! Someone has a gum or something?'' Odie threw his pack of gum and Atlanta picked one of them before chewed it. She threw the pack back to Odie. ''Thanks Odie.''

''It's nothing. I think Athena has something to eat for you.''

''Good. Gods, I'm so hungry that I fell nauseous. I'll... What a sec! Where's Theresa?'' Atlanta asked and the boys realised she wasn't here. They looked at Jay and Neil.

''Panacea is taking care of her.'' Jay said, making Atlanta more confuse.

''Yeah, Cronus placed a trap and she fell in it. She hit her head so strong on a wall than she was bleeding.'' Neil explained and the boys understood.

''Finally, you were right Jay. Cronus really placed a trap at...'' Herry began before Atlanta let a big scream, making everyone in the room jumping. They looked faster at her and they saw she was mad.

''Okay, who's the idiot who had the stupid idea to place a dress on me?'' She asked and the boys all pointed her mentor. Artemis' arms were crossed and she was glaring at her student. Atlanta entered her head at her shoulders, giggled nervously. ''Sorry. I didn't want to be mean.''

''That's fine. Your friends warned me you'll react like that. Archie brought your clothes two days ago. They are in the bag.'' Artemis said, pointing a bag at the other side of the room. She glared at Archie as he was looking away, nervously.

''You did what? You looked in my wardrobe?'' Archie jumped and looked at her.

''NO! Well, maybe a little BUT I asked Theresa for... you know.'' She continuous the glaring, making Archie very nervous. He was blushing in embarrassment.

''You didn't see them, did you?'' He shook his head and she smiled. ''Good. Wait for me, the time I change. We'll see Theresa after.''

She was to go on the bag Artemis pointed earlier. ''Before that, I think you should eat something, don't you think?'' Jay asked and she sighed.

''Yeah, yeah.''

* * *

_Could you really think I was going to kill Atlanta? Especially like that?_

_Now, the story is almost over. The next chapter is going to be the last._


	12. Chapter 12

_bladewolf2038: Thank you. Yeah, I wrote other cott fanfictions. Go on my profile page, I only posted cott fanfiction in here. I posted some fanfiction on Deviantart too. If you want to see, I have the same username as here._

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

The heroes were walking to Chiron's office after they all ate. The boys were surprise to see this time Atlanta was almost in the same speed of eating that Herry.

''So, can you tell me who's this... Panesa... I don't know.'' Atlanta asked.

''Panacea. We'll let her introduce herself.'' Jay said as he opened the door. ''Panacea? Can we come in?''

''Yes, sure Jay but I need my bubble. Don't stay too close to me.'' They came in and the young goddess saw someone she didn't know with them. ''Oh! Guess Hypnos did his job. You must by Atlanta. Happy to meet you.''

''Me too... Who are you?''

''Oh, sorry dear. Name's Panacea. I'm the goddess of universal remedy and one of the daughters of Asclepius, the god of medicine. I'm helping the best I could here.''

''Oh, I see. Well, you look like you do a great job.'' Atlanta said before looking away.

''Awww! Thanks. Here. I'm done. She'll wake up soon.'' Panacea stepped back and Theresa wake up with a groan. Jay sat next to her.

''Theresa? Are you okay?'' He asked and she groaned as she placed her hand on her forehead.

''Jay, lower the sound please. I have the impression my brain was replaced by a giant gong.''

''Headache. I have the perfect cure of that.'' Panacea whispered loud enough for the heroes to hear her.

''Sorry. I didn't know.'' Jay whispered and Theresa tried to smile.

''That's okay. Damn. Even my own voice gave me a headache.'' Panacea came back with a glass in her hand as she giggled. In the glass, a dark brown liquid was in there, looked disgusting.

''Yuk! She's really going to drink this?'' Herry asked and the goddess nodded. Theresa took the glass and drank the liquid. She coughed at the taste.

''Euugh! That tastes bad... Wait! My headache is gone. It's work.'' Panacea smiled before taking back the glass.

''It taste bad but it's work.'' Panacea said with a wink. They all jumped when they heard a boom and turned to see Atlanta, lying on the floor, her back hurting.

''Oh my god! Atlanta! Are you okay?'' Archie asked as him and Herry ran to her.

''Do I look okay to you? I just placed my foot on the clear trail and I fell.'' The two boys helped her to rise.

''Sorry, we forget about this trail. I never thought after 3 days it will be still slippy.'' Archie said and Panacea looked mad.

''Tell me about that. I don't remember what Dionysus placed in that soap, but even Zeus is not able to make it less slippy. It totally scrapped my sandals! Just looks what Aphrodite gave me in the spare time!'' Panacea said as she pointed her feet. The heroes tried to don't laugh. She was wearing pink slipper with bunny head on the top.

''Cute bunny.'' Neil said before had a glare from the goddess.

''Not funny! I'm obligate to wait until he found a way to make this soap less slippy. Atlanta, do you want I check your back?'' The goddess asked, remarked Atlanta had difficulty to be straight.

''Just to be sure I didn't break something.'' Panacea went to her and rose a little her t-shirt. She checked with her power.

''You'll just have a bruise tomorrow but nothing is broke.'' Atlanta replaced her t-shirt before she saw Theresa signed her to come closer. Atlanta came closer to her friend.

''What Ther- Whoa!'' Theresa hugged her friend and silence cried in relief. Atlanta sighed with a smile ''It's okay Terry, I'm fine.''

''I'm so glad you're finally awake.'' Theresa broke the hug and smiled. ''Did you know your boyfriend almost shave my hair?''

''Eh! Are you serious? Why Arch?'' Atlanta asked, completely surprise, as she looked her purple hair boyfriend.

''Because she told me if we didn't find a plan or lose you, that what she was going to do.''

''Wow, Terry. Sacrifice your hair for me... Thanks.'' Atlanta said, making her friend blushed. They jumped as Hermes came faster in the room.

''Prob- Oh Atlanta! I'm so glad to see you!'' Hermes flew to Atlanta and gave her a hug to show to her how much he missed her.

''Me too Hermes.'' She broke the hug and he remembered his message.

''Oh yeah! Cronus is attacking closer to the river.'' The heroes groaned, totally exhausted. Only Atlanta was happy.

''Gods! Two time in a row today. Cronus is insane!'' Jay said and Atlanta gasped.

''Two time today you said? Wow! He really wanted to fight.'' They shook their head.

''No, just wanted to make sure we didn't find a plan to wake you. During these 3 days, he fought us almost all the time.'' Odie explained and Atlanta understood.

''Okay. But still! Time to fight! Let go guys! I really want to fight!'' Atlanta said as she pulled at Jay's arm.

''It's going to be without me.'' Jay said and Atlanta almost fell back to the ground with the surprise.

''What! You're kidding me, right?'' She asked and he shook his head. He rose his pull enough to her to see a dark red mark on his stomach. She let out a sheik of surprise. ''Oh my god! Jay! What happen?''

''Oh, nothing. Just Cronus' scythe wanted to say hello to my stomach.'' Jay said as he rolled his eyes, replacing his pull. She rose an eyebrow, annoying.

''Very funny. Come on, Jay. You can fight with that?'' He shook his head and he pointed Panacea with look.

''He can't! I told him to don't fight during one week. And what this idiot did? He fought this afternoon! I understand now why Chiron took vacations!'' Panacea yelled in anger, making Jay rolled his eyes.

''He really took vacations? Damn, I thought Heracles was joking.'' Herry said.

''But still Jay. You can stay with Odie in the back, no fighting at all.'' Atlanta proposed.

''Yeah, I can try.'' Jay said and Atlanta smiled.

''Great! Come on! The world needs us! I can wait to kick Cronus' butt!'' Atlanta said as she left the room. The heroes groaned before followed her with the laugh of the two gods.

* * *

Atlanta was coming back to the dorm. After their fight versus Cronus, she decided to go on a run. She was full of energy or, like Neil said, a real battery. She was still giggled about the face Cronus' did went he saw her with her friends.

She came in and heard the TV. She went to the living room. ''Hey guys! What's pl-''

She stopped in surprise. The 6 heroes were sleeping. On a couch, Theresa was cuddling with Jay in his arms. Neil was next to them, lying like a cat. On the other couch, Herry's head was on Odie's shoulder and Herry was drooling. Archie was on the floor, lying on his stomach, his arms placed like a pillow.

She knew her friends were tired, she saw that during their fight, but in that point? She closed the TV before went to the closet. She took some spare blankets and pillows and went back to the living room. She placed a blanket on Jay and Theresa. She didn't place a pillow, they seems to be alright without. She placed and blanket on Neil and delicately rose his head to place a pillow under. He started to snore went his head touched it. Atlanta wondered during some seconds if she should place a pillow on his face. She decided to forget that. She went to Odie and Herry and thought a bit. She placed a pillow on the arm of the couch before pulled Herry to it without waking him. She took her breath and went to take a tissue. She whipped the drool Herry made on his mouth and on Odie's shoulder. She placed another pillow on the other arm of the couch. She took off Odie's glasses and slowly placed his head on the pillow. She placed his glasses on the table before she placed blankets on the two boys. She turned to Archie and smiled. She placed a blanket on him and slowly rose his head to place a pillow between his arms and his head.

Atlanta thought to what she was going to do during the time her friends sleep. She decided to try to sleep with them even if she wasn't tired. Without a sound, she lay next to Archie, placing her head closer to his on the pillow and herself under the blanket, her back to Archie. She smiled, happy she didn't wake him. She jumped when she felt an arm around her waist.

''I thought you weren't tired.'' Archie said softy on her ear with a sleepy voice. She smiled.

''And I thought you were sleeping. Sorry if I wake you.'' She heard him giggled.

''Don't be. You wake me when you rose my head. I was lightly sleeping. Thanks for the blanket and the pillow. It's more comfortable.''

''It's nothing. Do you think I can sleep with you right now?''

''Sure.'' Archie hugged her a little more tighten, placing his head between her neck and her shoulder. ''I'm so glad you're finally awake.''

''I know, you already told me. Go back to sleep. It's my turn to watch over your sleep.''

* * *

_That's the end of the story. I hope you like it._


End file.
